Such a process and such a device are known from U.S. 2011/0211249 A1.
Further, it is known to combine photonic components with semiconductor chips by, for example, bonding a semiconductor wafer with photonic components and/or systems to semiconductor chips by means of the so-called flip-chip technique. In the flip-chip technique, the semiconductor chip is mounted onto a circuit substrate directly and without further connecting wires with a contacting side of the semiconductor chip. As a result of this, the semiconductor chip is fastened or bonded to the circuit substrate.
It is a drawback here that photonic components and/or systems can be applied to the semiconductor chip only after their production, for example, in a separate semiconductor wafer. As a result of this, additional production steps are necessary, which leads to an increased effort.
It is also a drawback that essentially only planar and/or two-dimensional photonic structures can be produced by means of the prior-art processes. The risk in this case is that photonic components needed in the future cannot be produced either at all or not in the necessary complexity and/or quality.
In addition, because of the constantly increasing requirements on the data rate in integrated circuits, optical or photonic data lines and/or components are of increasing relevance not only between electronic boards and/or between electronic components. Optical and/or photonic components are, on the contrary, also of increasing relevance within semiconductor chips for achieving high data rates, especially at low energy consumption. Besides optical and/or photonic lines, optical and/or photonic circuits and/or routers to the control unit of the data stream, are, for example, also relevant in this case. Optical and/or photonic networks and/or sensors in and/or on semiconductor chips are also of increasing interest.